Reconquistando
by Sakuritta Uchiha
Summary: ¡Sakura-chan, no vamos a dañarte!-¿Dañarme? Ustedes dos ya me hicieron todo el daño que me podían hacer,y no físico. Hubiese preferido que me hirieran hasta la muerte, a que me hayan abandonado de esa forma.// Porque ellos cuatro, las habian dejado solas.


**Lo siento, estaba por subir un nuevo capitulo, cuando vi que esta historia era sinceramente un horror. Errores de ortografía, de gramática, demasiados puntos suspensivos, mala dicción. Por interesante que fuese el argumento, estaba mal escrito y redactado. Aunque con el tiempo iba mejorando, no era lo suficiente. **

**Durante estas vacaciones voy a intentar de todo corazón corregir y mejorar esta historia, para poder continuarla y que valga la pena leer. Lamento esto, pero era una historia escrita por una chica de catorce, quince años. Bastante grandecita, pero muy inexperta. Voy a tratar de mejorar, de superarme. Por eso les pido paciencia. Iré a la mayor velocidad posible, pero estoy tratando de ponerme al día con todas mis historias, que ya hacía tiempo que no seguía.**

**Paciencia, por favor. Y espero que les agrade mi idea.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto NO me pertenece. Es de Kishimoto, y yo solo tomo sus personajes y los meto en una historia bastante loca xD**

**Advertencia: Lenguaje fuerte, puede llegar a contener insultos. Además, tiene algo de Ooc, así que están avisados.**

**Parejas: SasuSaku principalmente, pero también NaruHina, NejiTen y ShikaIno.**

**Resumen: ****¡Sakura-chan, no vamos a dañarte!** **—** **¿Dañarme? Ustedes dos ya me hicieron todo el daño que me podían hacer, y no físico. Hubiese preferido que me hirieran hasta la muerte, a que me hayan abandonado de esa forma. / Porque ellos cuatro, las habían dejado solas, las habían abandonado y cambiado por otras. Y eso, no era fácil de perdonar. **

***.*.*.***

Uchiha Sasuke a sus casi 16 años volvió finalmente a Konoha con su equipo Hebi (o Taka). La Hokage le acepto, pero le asigno un castigo y lo puso un tiempo a prueba. Haruno Sakura, no se mostraba enamorada de él, e inclusive lo ignoraba. Pero, por increíble que suene, fue el moreno quien la busco a ella, y se declaro. Ciertamente no fue una declaración romántica ni mucho menos (sigue siendo un Uchiha, después de todo) pero le revelo que desde pequeño había sentido cierta atracción hacia ella, y por eso se mostraba tan protector y, no lo vamos a negar, tan _imbécil_ con ella. Si, diciendo muchas estupideces, porque no es como si un chiquillo de once años se fuese a declarar a una chica. En su cabeza solo había lugar para entrenar, pelear y su tan ansiada venganza. Además, no había forma de que metiese a la joven de cabello rosa en todo el tema de la venganza. No solo porque le preocupaba (más de lo que admitiría), sino porque era… ¿Cómo decirlo? _Débil._ Claro que esto no se lo dijo, pues era una declaración de amor, no de guerra.

Pero Sakura ya no era más esa chiquilla de once años con aire en la cabeza y _Sasuke-kun_ en el corazón. No, no más. Así que no reacciono como cualquiera hubiera pensado: tirándose encima del moreno, y besándolo hasta que el mundo se acabase o la Hokage dejase el Sake, lo que sucediera primero.

No, que va. Más lejos de la realidad imposible.

Ella le dijo que no iba a caer en su juego de nuevo, que ya había sufrido lo suficiente por él, que lo había **superado**. Y él, como buen Uchiha posesivo, se encargo de Re-conquistarla y aunque le costó más que un poco, lo consiguió. Se pusieron de novios después de un par de contratiempos, y todo iba espectacular.

Yamanaka Ino y Nara Shikamaru estaban de novios desde los 15 años. El vago de Konoha había encontrado el amor con su compañera de equipo, cuando finalmente esta había logrado superar su amor frustrado por el Uchiha y había _madurado_, tal como había hecho la joven de cabello rosado. Y eran una pareja más que dulce. Se entendían el uno al otro y se conocían bastante.

Ama Tenten y Hyüga Neji tenían una relación un tanto… extraña. Eran amigos-casi-se-podría-decir-novios. Se notaba que el prodigio Hyüga la "quería", la castaña se había ganado con el paso del tiempo el amor de él, y un lugar importante en su corazón, aunque él no era justamente un ejemplo de chico romántico. Y aunque no tuvo que hacer todas las payasadas y cursis ideas que debió hacer Sasuke (de las que se enteraran mas adelante), tuvo su toque para enamorar a la maestra de las armas. No vaya a ser que se adelantasen otros pretendientes. Él era un Hyüga, y había cosas que no se permitía siquiera pensar en perder.

Hyüga Hinata desde pequeña estuvo enamorada secretamente (Bien, no tan secreto. Sinceramente era un secreto a voces que solo ignoraba un rubio **muy **distraído) de Uzumaki Naruto, el cual solo tenia ojos para la joven de cabello rosado. Pero después de los tres años que estuvo entrenando con su maestro, y cuando finalmente volvió a la Aldea de la Hoja, Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sakura era su hermanita, nada más que eso. La amaba más que nada, pero era un amor fraternal. Y por fin tuvo ojos para la joven de ojos color perla, que aun seguía colada por el rubio como en el comienzo.

Un año después, Tsunade le encargo a Sasuke, Naruto, Neji y Shikamaru ir a acabar con Akatsuki, organización que ya estaba bastante debilitada pero que seguía siendo un grano en el culo, por lo que varias aldeas le habían encargado a Konoha que acabase con ellos a cambio de un pago. Los chicos, sabiendo que la misión era muy peligrosa, decidieron que no querían ser acompañados por sus novias, ya que no solo estarían en riesgo ellas, sino la misión, pues no podrían pensar bien ante el peligro al que las estarían sometiendo. Es por esto, que decidieron que lo mejor sería que ellas se quedasen en la aldea y ellos sean acompañados por otras kunoichis.

Lo cual cabe aclarar no fue ni de cerca una idea inteligente.

De este hecho, habían pasado dos largos años. Y finalmente ellos estaban volviendo. Si, regresaban a Konoha después de haber acabado con la gran mayoría de Akatsukis. Estaban ya a unos 100 kilometros de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

—Sasuke-kun, paremos un rato a descansar — dijo Mitsuki, quien era una de las chicas que formaban este equipo de ocho integrantes: Neji, Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru, junto con cuatro chicas.

—Si Neji-kun, Ya nos duelen las piernas. — hablo otra de las chicas presentes, haciendo un intento de puchero. Neji simplemente blanqueo los ojos. Estaba cansado de la actitud coqueta de Azami. Llegaba a ser asfixiante.

—De acuerdo — acepto el Uchiha con una clara mueca de fastidio. Todo el viaje había sido así, parando cada dos por tres, con muchas quejas y momentos de acosos. Nunca entendería como fue que esas jóvenes se habían hecho ninjas. Eran buenas, no espectaculares, pero en esencia eran buenas ninjas. El problema era que abrían la boca, y ya arruinaban todo.

— ¡Gracias Sasuke-kun! — el grito de la primera joven que hablo dejo sordo a la mayoría. Ella era morena, con el cabello corto hasta los hombros, ojos cafés y alta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es broma? ¡Pero así no vamos a llegar más! — exclamó fastidiado el rubio del equipo.

— Cálmate Naruto. — le advirtió el Hyüga, en un intento de tranquilizar los ánimos. Naruto era una persona muy alegre y sonriente, pero esas jóvenes podían acabar incluso con su sonrisa radiante. Le frustraba estar quieto, y eso parecía que ellas no lo entendían. Y después de dos años de convivencia, hasta el bueno de Naruto tenía ganas de colgarlas.

En eso, se escucho un suspiro mortificado del vago de Konoha.

—Que problemático — la voz de Shikamaru se hizo oír mientras rodaba los ojos. Ese viaje le había resultado demasiado problemático según su punto de vista. Naruto, Neji y Sasuke con sus peleas de "Quien-ser-mas-hombre-de-las-cavernas", aunque Naruto lo hacía simplemente por ser infantil. Las cuatro chicas que se quejaban cada vez que abrían la boca, y la abrían muy seguido. Y encima Akatsuki que era más difícil de rastrear que una aguja en un pajar de 100 kilometros a la redonda… Pfff, una misión que fue realmente agotadora.

Y problemática.

Ya habían pasado treinta minutos, cuando Sasuke decidió hablar y cortar la conversación de las kunoichis.

—Bueno, continuemos. — ordenó el pelinegro, considerando que ya habían descansado lo suficiente y que era necesario avanzar. Ellos ya estaban cerca de la aldea, y era primordial llegar ese mismo día.

—Sasuke, se acercan un grupo numeroso de ninjas, y a gran velocidad. Y no parecen ser amistosos. — Alertó Neji al líder del equipo.

— Maldición. Estamos cansados y heridos, y no aguantaremos mucho. Además, están lo suficientemente cerca para imposibilitar la idea de dejarlos atrás y perdernos de vista. —evaluó Sasuke la situación en voz alta. Se quedo pensativo un segundo, planeando una estrategia. — Chicas, vallan a Konoha y pidan ayuda. Nosotros los entretendremos.

— Pero, Sasuke-kun. — Mitsuki intento rebatirlo, pero fue interrumpida.

— ¡Váyanse ya! ¡Aquí no servirán de nada! — les grito el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, lo suficientemente enfadado para dejar las sutilezas de lado.

— ¡Si! — y seguida de la afirmación femenina en general, las chicas salieron corriendo rumbo a Konoha. Cuando el moreno se ponía gruñon, no había forma de contradecir su orden.

— De acuerdo, chicos. Nuestra misión en esta ocasión es aguantar lo mas que podamos, ¿entendido? Hay que retenerlos, seguro que no tardara en llegar la ayuda. — dijo Sasuke, viendo a sus tres amigos. Después de tanto tiempo conviviendo, era en eso en los que se habían convertido esos cuatro: en amigos.

— ¡Si! — Gritó Naruto, mientras los otros dos solo asentían con la cabeza. — Pues bien, Dattebayo, que empiece la diversión — comento, tratando de aliviar la situación, a lo que el resto del equipo solo sonrió arrogante.

— ¿Neji, puedes decirnos aproximadamente cuantos son? — cuestiono Sasuke al castaño.

—Aproximadamente unos 150, o probablemente más. Sus chakras se sienten… extraños. — informo el Hyüga.

— ¡Compitamos por quien derrota más enemigos! — propuso el Uzumaki con entusiasmo. El resto del equipo simplemente rodó los ojos.

—Típico del Dobe. Tan _infantil_. — se burlo el moreno. Definitivamente su pasatiempo preferido, además de todos aquellos que incluyesen a una joven de pelo rosa, era molestar a cierto futuro Hokage.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado? —cuestionó el Uzumaki con el ceño fruncido.

—In-fan-til. Y parece que además de infantil y dobe, eres **sordo**. — el Uchiha la estaba pasando bastante bien con eso de molestar al rubio.

— ¡Sordo serás tu, teme! — grito el joven de ojos azules.

Y la discusión quedo ahí, ya que segundos después ya estaban rodeados de enemigos. No eran poderosos, pero eran demasiados, más de doscientos seguro, por lo que no tenían muchas probabilidades de salir enteros de esta. Además, parecía que cada vez llegaban más, y más, y más.

Ya había pasado un rato, y la ayuda no llegaba.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Siguen llegando! Parece que por cada uno que derroto aparezcan dos. — gritó Naruto fastidiado. En un principio era divertido, pero llego el punto en que las heridas mal curadas de tiempo atrás, la falta de chakra, y la cantidad de enemigos que seguían apareciendo se comenzó a convertir en un problema.

— ¡Chicos! — Les llamo la atención Neji— se acercan cuatro chakras de la dirección de Konoha, y a una velocidad increíblemente rápida.-

Un par de minutos después, cuatro personas llegaron al lugar de la pelea. Todos eran ANBU, y aun más sorprendente: eran mujeres.

— ¿Ustedes son la ayuda de Konoha?- pregunto Shikamaru a las recién llegadas.

Y es que los cuatro estaban bastante sorprendidos.

***.*.*.***

**Bien, aquí esta el primer capitulo. Editado, distinto, con cosas nuevas y aunque sea un poquito mejor que el anterior. Se que no era lo que estaban esperando, pero entiéndanme, por favor. Esa historia era un horror, y ustedes se merecen más. Se merecen algo de calidad, así que por favor, espérenme un tiempito. Tratare de editarlos y mejorarlos a la mayor velocidad que pueda, pero entiendan que yo estoy no solo de vacaciones, sino que empecé a trabajar y estoy preparándome para ingresar a la facu.**

**Por favor, ténganme paciencia. Me pondré al día lo más rápido posible, lo prometo.**

**Muchas gracias desde ya, y discúlpenme las molestias.**

**Con cariño.**


End file.
